1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event monitoring technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated monitoring equipment and system which can be used for, for example, first-aid monitoring and directing.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally medical resources at remote area are very limited, and it may take up to a few hours to send a casualty of serious illness to the hospital by an ambulance. During such primary rescue period, if the daily first-aid trainings of first-aid personnel and some of the medical instruments can be utilized well, and with the instant on-line medical instructions of doctors in the hospital, the survivability of the casualty can be increased greatly.
The provision of accurate information of the casualty may also prevent such situation that the casualty has to be transferred to another hospital after he/she is sent to the hospital. In addition, the ambulance can be dispatched to the spot instantly through the provision of the geographical information of the ambulance. Moreover, the hospital can finish its preparations in various aspects before the casualty reaches the hospital, so that the first-aid time can be under control.
Furthermore, when major disaster or accident happens, the first-hand in situ videos provided to the hospital, the emergency first-aid unit, or even the government decision-making unit can help the foregoing units to deal with the emergency situation by dispatching appropriate number of ambulances to the spot.
As described above, in conventional technology, such as the U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0191744, the information of the casualty can be obtained in advance. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional first-aid system. Referring to FIG. 1, when the ambulance 100 carries a casualty 102 to an appointed hospital, the casualty 102 can be examined with the instrument 104 in the ambulance 100, and the information obtained is sent out as wireless signal 108 through a wireless transmission system 106. In the hospital, the electrocardiogram can be displayed on a display 114 through the receiving unit 110 and the signal processing unit 112 to be looked at by the medical worker 116.
Basically, conventional first-aid manner has following disadvantages.
The system has to be carried by a large-sized vehicle instead of being installed on a regular ambulance, so that it is not suitable for rough and cross-country road. Besides, the portability of the system is not good and which makes it difficult to move the system out of the vehicle.
The conventional system is an one-to-one system which can not perform multiple-to-multiple information transmission.
In the conventional system, the exact location of the vehicle and the accurate arrival time cannot be obtained, and management of multiple ambulances cannot be achieved.
The conventional system cannot instantly transmit video/audio, give medical first-aid instruction, or give online advice (for example, heart electroshock).
Accordingly, improved processing methods to the foregoing disadvantages in conventional first-aid manner are provided in the present invention, and which will be described below.